


Almost Any Other Day

by samidha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: Sam's first day of Kindergarten.





	Almost Any Other Day

Finally, they’ve gotten his shoes on. Sam had kicked them off no less than five times, insisting that he wanted to stay with Dean, Daddy.

Even the fact that Dean has been going to school every week day (okay, maybe that’s being generous) since Sam was a year old doesn’t dissuade him. Today, he is determined to be with Dean.

But at least he has his shoes on, and his breakfast of Honey Nut Cheerios in his little belly, and Dean counts this as a win.

The bus stop is on the corner for once and Sam can see the bus pull up from their front window. He gets his little arms around Dean’s middle and holds on for all he is worth, pulling Dean down with him as he sits on the floor. They go down with an audible whump and Dean sighs, pulls away reluctantly and scrambles back up to his feet.

It’s not as if Dean wants to go anyway, but he puts on his game face for Dad.

”You’re gonna love it, Sam, come on. There’ll be crayons there and you won’t run out of paper ever and you’ll get to play with other kid--”

That’s a mistake.

”I don’t wanna with other kids, Dean, I just want to play with you.”

”Yeah, well, I-- Sam, I’m gonna miss the bus!”

Sam looks nothing less than smug.

”Good!” he says. ”Stay here with me!”

He looks to Dad for help, and finds his father staring down at Sam, still on the floor, with the confused expression Dean has come to associate with Sam and Dad when they’re together, like Dad has forgotten everything he learned about kids since he was four.

”Look, I just can’t, Sammy,” he says, like he can really reason with a six-year-old. He should be making a break for the bus, Dad should be shoving him out the door, but Dean doesn’t want to be there any more than Sam wants him there, with all the older kids staring and jeering because Dean doesn’t have new clothes or a new backpack and or half of his supplies (which none of them will know, but Dean will). Because Dad hasn’t been hustling (enough) and the rent on the at-will apartment comes first and then comes food and then comes Sam and then comes Dean. All that is all right. The way it should be. Dean doesn’t mind the ride he’ll get in the Impala, or being late to school, missing the morning Pledge of Allegiance or being stared at by kids in his class. He’s used to it. He knows no antics of Sam’s are going to get him out of the first day. They’ll just mean maybe he’ll get the most-used text books to go with his least-used clothes.

”Look, Sammy, you have to go and so do I. I’ll be here when you get home.” He knows that from the way the bus schedule works in this town. He leaves first and comes home first, thank goodness.

Sam stands up so he can stomp his tiny feet (that still have the shoes on them, thankfully) and then Dad steps in, finally. He stands between Sam and Dean, grabs for Sam when he tries to run around behind him.

”Okay. Everyone in the car. Now.”

Sam still looks smug.

They pile in and Sam gets up close to Dean’s side, expertly squirming close to his brother and curling up against his side as the engine comes to life. It’s almost like any other day.

Almost, but not quite.

He’s not going to think about the way Sam will scream when they pull up to the elementary school.

He pulls Sam closer, ruffles his hair and shuts off his brain.


End file.
